A Slice Of Heaven
by MoreIsMOREContest
Summary: Bella and Riley make their bread and butter–literally, at an eatery in town. They amuse themselves by people watching and interacting with the customers, but have they bitten off more than they can chew with the latest one? Warning: Bum fun and group activities-see contest title! Extra sauce. UST-works up your appetite. Bring a napkin. Entry for the More Is MORE Contest.


**Entry for the More is MORE Contest**

**Title: **A Slice Of Heaven

**Trio or Group:** Bella/Riley/Edward

**Word Count: **3088

**Summary: **Bella and Riley make their bread and butter–literally, at an eatery in town. They amuse themselves by people watching and interacting with the customers, but have they bitten off more than they can chew with the latest one? Warning: Bum fun and group activities-see contest title! Extra sauce. UST-works up your appetite. Bring a napkin.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga; I've just mixed up the ingredients.

* * *

**A Slice of Heaven**

"So the boss is like 'I had to fire my best worker the other day', and I was like 'why?', and he says 'He kept sticking his dick in the bacon slicer...'"

The punch line's coming; I've heard this joke a hundred times, but still I humor Riley. "

"What about the bacon slicer?"

"He had to fire him too!"

I hit myself on the head; this is what we've been reduced to, my best friend Riley and I, to keep ourselves entertained on the job. Well, that and sex talk. And perving on customers. Sometimes flirting a little with them. We work at A Slice Of Heaven, a sandwich deli in town.

"Ooo, pretty approaching!" Riley has spotted a customer. He's cute: blond hair slicked back, suit, tie and jumper– looks pretty important. Riley practically pushes me out of the way to take his order: a strong coffee and a healthy hummus wrap. He must take care of himself– looks like it. Maybe he's a doctor or something. Sexy._ It's amazing what you can tell about someone from their choice of snack_, I muse to myself as Riley asks the Doc about his day.

"So, you're on the pull again? Still not feeling it with Feeelix?" I reach out with both hands to Riley once the good doctor has left the building.

"He's so boring! But the sex is banging!" He brings a laugh out of me.

"Yeah, I kinda thought that was the whole idea!"

Riley is as about as straight as a roundabout, and _Felix_ and him are what you'd call "friends with benefits."

"Even if I was in a _relationship_," Riley says the word like it tastes sickening. "Just because you're on a steady diet doesn't mean you can't study the menu." He steals a long gherkin from our display and almost swallows it whole. _No wonder that boy's never short of offers._

"She's beautiful," I say about an Asian-looking girl who struts past the counter.

"Thinking of switching teams, are we?"

"Hell no. I love dick too much!" I turn to serve the next customer without missing a beat.

After the breakfast rush dies down, an above regulation hottie comes in. _It's my turn_, I decide.

"Can I interest you in the Deal of the day, Sir?" I openly fawn all over him.

His pretty green eyes flash. "And what might that be?"

"Bacon." I cringe, thinking of Riley's joke again. And cheese. Melt."

"Ah." He holds that thought. "I think I'll just have ham and cheese."

"Isn't that like the same, only not on special offer?" I don't understand his preference.

"You're really giving the melt the hard sell, huh? You on commission or something?" His chuckle makes _me _melt_._

My cheeks heat. "No, I just thought..." I trail off and tell Riley to fetch some cheddar. I cringe again thinking of his TMI serving last week about how he likes a bit of "cheese grating"–gently scraping his teeth when he gives head to "pleasantly startle" his partner.

"Oh, so Riley's the cheese grater around here?" Our customer holds Riley's stare suggestively, like someone who is very familiar with the euphemism. That startles Riley more than any teeth-to-tip contact ever could. _Gay. Of course._

He grabs his sandwich and says "Thanks for the advice...Bella," while squinting at my name badge.

I have never seen someone look so sexy squinting_. Maybe if he squints enough, I'll look like a_ _man?_

"It was so...thoughtful...don't you think Riley?" He's talking to us like we're two of his best friends in the world. I could settle for just friends, as long as I got to look at him...

"Yeah, so...thoughtful..." Riley swoons like a school-girl.

Hot ham 'n' cheese man comes back the next day. In fact, he comes back every day that week.

On Tuesday, he asks me what the deal of the day is. It's BBQ pork. He weighs up his options.

"Nah, looks a little dry," he observes through the glass. "I like my meat a little more..._moist_." He licks his lips like a right filthy fucker to add to the double meaning and I have to do a double take.

"Did you hear that shit?" I demand to know of Riley when filth boy has been served and has strolled on out. "I like my meat a little more..._moist_" I try to imitate his velvet voice. Poorly. He made it sound hotter than our hottest chilli sauce. I don't even like the word moist!

"Yeah. I still think he's gay though. Probably just messing with you."

_That cruel bastard. _Riley's right; sex really is a blood sport.

"No doubt about it," he adds. "It's the Riley pork sword he wants to sample!"

I slink off to tidy the tables like a pre-fairy godmother Cinderella. I have a fairy in Riley—half-way there...

This is a strange situation; my gaydar normally works as hard as I do. Being friends with Riley so long has helped. And even then, it's not like our taste is that similar anyway, or that we've ever encountered a guy that we both went loopy over because neither of us would be human if we didn't, but now? Now there's him...

On Wednesday, we learn his name: Edward.

On Thursday, he taunts me further. He opts for a sub, and when I innocently ask him if that's six inches or twelve, he says "_Please_–twelve" in a proud tone of voice.

When I'm adding sauce to his sub, he tops that off with "Don't be shy–I like it dripping..."

_Dammit!_

I later swear to Riley that we need to get to the bottom of Edward, which sets him off into hysterics. I also swear that I need some sex as soon as possible.

We go out partying that night, talking about what we'd like to do to Edward if given half the chance. We agree that, hypothetically, neither of us would stand in the other's way if we had a shot with him. We do both hate waste! We may be full of beer, but I know the words still hold water.

A guy in the club comes onto me: Garrett. I don't like his name as much as Edward's. I don't like anything about him as much as Edward, but he's hot and if I don't get some soon, my pussy is going to eat someone. So when Riley gives Felix a late night booty call, I take Garrett home.

Late into the morning- after-the-night-before, Edward asks for something "spicy" for an early lunch.

_Oh, I'll give you something spicy_!

My session with Garrett was decidedly mild. Let's just say the portions were small... I might have to hold myself up with my vibe at the weekend to get some satisfaction. _Satisfaction. Rolling Stones. Mick Jagger. Pouty lips. Edward's pouty lips_. _On_ _my most intimate parts..._It's like six degrees of separation these days. All routes lead back to him.

I go to bag up his lunch, but he stops me.

"Oh, I'll be needing a plate today."

"You're eating here?" I'm surprised by the change in his idiosyncratic routine. Riley seems to be too. And I just know watching Edward eat enthusiastically will not help anything; I've always linked that with sexual appetite and lack of inhibition.

"Yeah." Edward looks like he's surprised even himself. "I usually just have lunch in my office, but I think I'll try here today. There's something to be said for the scenery. And besides, sometimes it's nice. _Eating out_." The tongue comes out as if in agreement.

Add to this that Edward does in fact turn out to devour his dish with gusto and I am so going through with my weekend plans...

At the beginning of the next week, Edward goes for the vegetarian option.

"No meat today?" Riley's question is packed full of implication, like the well-stuffed salad roll I start to prepare.

"Nah!" Edward replies. "Sometimes I like a break from meat." Implication overflow.

Mid-week, I feel something shift, like all the sexual tension is coming to a head. And then Edward gets the Deal of the day.

"I think I'm ready," he says.

_Me too_. More than ready. I ask him out.

"Ah, this is awkward." Not the answer I hoped for. He looks at Riley, who's stood next to me for moral support— and probably to swoop in for a date when he gets confirmation that Edward's bread actually is buttered his way up.

"So you are gay then?" _Riley is going to dine out on this for weeks.._.

"No. Well...yes. I mean..."

Riley and I are rapt to know the end of that sentence.

Edward blows out a breath. "Look, I... I like both of you, okay?"

_He's bi. That's just greedy. And quite hot…_

He tells us he's single and not looking for anything too serious at the moment. And that is how we end up making a date, for all three of us, to meet up outside of the context of fast food catering. How's that for a deal of the day?

I play it safe, wearing black, with black underwear too. _Most men like that, right? Even the gay kind that are taking the leap with a woman who happens to be their best mate._ Riley's caught me mid-change before and told me so. He's always said he thought I was sexy—for a woman...

Riley double denims it—a look that's hard to pull off. _But will it be hard for __**me**_ _to pull off of __**him**_? I think about what we're about to do and what it will mean for our friendship, our working relationship. But then I think of how handsome I've always thought Riley is, how I couldn't think of anyone better to experience this with and how much I want to fuckin_g hurt_ Edward— in the good way— and I'm good to go...

Our guest arrives at Riley's apartment, and it's refreshing to see him dressed casually for a change. Speaking of refreshments, he's carrying some pink cava. I refrain from making any comments about what men drink and its supposed bearing on their sexuality. He also carries a gift bag, which he hands to me. I fumble around inside and pull out a bottle— a smaller one.

"Bacon lube?" There's no way he brought that!

There's an awkward moment— you know the kind that occurs when someone you hardly know buys you bacon lube? No?

Then, we see the funny side, given how we met. I'm just glad Riley brought back-up.

"Come to daddy; always thinking ahead," he tells us as he whips out a bottle in a more...conventional flavour.

We forget the lube for now, and chat on the couch for a while, with wine to help the flow.

"And what about those twenty questions you lot ask? Onions? Plain or spicy? What kind of bread? Butter, margarine or mayonnaise? The first time I came in, I thought I was engineering a rocket, not ordering a sandwich!"

We erupt into laughter.

"Alright, enough. Let's fuck!" Riley makes us laugh again, raucously.

"No, seriously though," I say when we've calmed down. "How do we...do this...?" I've never had a threesome. Riley has, but with two men. And Edward? Well, Edward sounds like he's been experienced, but safe. That's a good combination.

"Why don't you go get your toy, Bella? I'm sure Edward would like to see it. Kick things off..."

I bring my most life-like dildo to them. _Like having three dicks. Holy fuck!_ Riley grasps for it.

"She's been fucking herself silly with this over you, you know. You've had our girl here all worked up," he informs Edward, before sucking the fake dick into his mouth like a pro.

"Aw man, that's so sexy!" Edward exclaims. I have to agree.

"Take off your dress and get between us," Riley orders me. He seems to have thought this out more than me. Or he's better at keeping cool—or at least pretending to.

I strip to my underwear and prepare to be the filling in the best sandwich I've ever seen—and I've seen a lot...

"Fuck!" Edward apparently does care for black underwear. He and Riley work down a strap of my bra each, pulling the cups down to reveal my breasts, kissing along the way– me, each other... there's tongue and mouths everywhere, and soon there's a mouth on each of my breasts.

They pull down my panties, bending me over on the couch so that my ass points outwards and give each cheek the same treatment. Then, Edward parts them and tongues at my tight hole, holding my dildo above my ass so he can alternate sucking it with rimming me. Riley continues to kiss me the whole time, like it's something we've always done.

Then, still bent over, they turn me sideways so that I can reach the hot flesh protruding from Riley's unfastened jeans. I see Riley wink—actually wink down at me, and I have all the permission I need to burrow into his jeans, remove him further and envelope him between my lips. _We can be best friends that give blow jobs, right?_

Edward carries on playing with my ass, bringing his fingers into the mix after he's covered my crack in lube. _Who knows what flavour? Who cares at this point?_ It's clear he's an ass man. It sounds silly, but I sort of feel honoured that someone who's had twice the amount of ass in his time than most of us—from both sexes—is so beguiled by mine. The naive might think that if that's what he was after, he'd simply get it from men and wouldn't be so interested in that particular part of the female anatomy, let alone in mine. But boy is he interested. I've never been so soaked as he slaps at my pussy with his other hand.

My knickers come off completely, and I am laid out on my back with my own dildo stuffed in my mouth as Riley licks my thighs; he's always said I had good legs. Edward expertly uses his fingers to convince me he likes pussy too. A lot. I realise Riley is going to my head—in more ways than one, and I move my mouth over his cock again while being finger fucked.

The dildo is passed around more till it finds its way into my pussy, courtesy of Edward. He keeps removing it to suck it before sliding it back into me and tonguing my clit. He wasn't playing when he said he liked to eat out! Riley watches the plastic cock move in and out of me, fascinated. It's like Edward is educating Riley, demonstrating how to make a woman feel good. I am a very willing subject. The intensity of being watched for your response while being touched multiplies when it's two sets of eyes on you. And often, two sets of hands. With another mouthful of Riley, I search for Edward's mouth with the briefly-freed dildo, holding it down by my pussy when I sense his head move in that direction. That way, he can hit both me and the toy with his tongue.

A naked Edward takes my position, and I return his favour, rimming his asshole while I hold his cock in my hand. I worry whether I'm doing it right, but I'm fuelled by his cursing and various outbursts and I refuse to let fear weaken the future memories of this. I consume the experience. With a fair amount of lubing up, my fingers find their way in. Riley watches me explore, wanking himself off as he witnesses a first for me. His balls slap with the motion as I tease Edward's asshole with dildo and digits. As I get more comfortable with having my fingers inside him, I bravely take my eyes away, sucking him at the same time. _Oh, he likes that! _So does Riley. And so, I find, do I. I feel powerful, spitting on his asshole for extra lubrication, the way the men in porn always do. I have both of them lubed up and spread out on their back, side-by-side now, their legs in the air, waiting their turns, submitting to me. Their asses touch together and one foot from each of their legs.

I begin to move the dildo farther into them when I use it to fuck them. I find myself wishing I'd brought two dildos, so I could fuck them both at the same time, but there's no way I'm leaving them now.

Finally, I get what I wanted from the beginning; Edward fucks me. From behind. While Riley entertains himself with my mouth—and my dildo; certainly a better form of entertainment than any of our work shenanigans! It's everything I imagined it would be–and more.

"More, more!" I beg as Edward brings me to the edge—and then diving over it.

Getting my breath back, I get to watch Edward fuck Riley—not a bad way to come down from the best orgasm you've ever had. _What would that feel like? _I wonder. _Maybe me in Edward's role even? _I allow myself to feast on the possibilities. _What about being fucked in the ass and pussy at the same time?_ This girl is getting greedy now...I wrap my mouth back around Riley's cock when I don't want to play spectator any more. Well, I do — just closer up...

I end up how I started: on my knees, a magnificent man on either side of me. With one hand, they touch each other to keep the contact they've had throughout. Their other hand is on their cocks, moving frantically until they cover my tits with two loads of thick, creamy cum.

We clean up and dress. We don't make any arrangements to see Edward again and when, on our first day back at work after the incident, he's a no-show, I assume that's it. But two days later, he comes in when we're not far from finishing our shift.

I smile at him. "What can I get you?"

"Actually, I was wondering when you get off? " There's another one of those fully-loaded responses.

"Ten minutes or so actually. Why?"

"Because I fancy a Bella-Riley special. To go." He nods towards the door.

Exactly ten minutes later, we follow him out the door of "A Slice Of Heaven" to get us another slice of ours.


End file.
